Una Historia Diferente de Sword Art Online
by Ryusake
Summary: Esta es una historia un poco diferente de Sword Art Online donde kirito no es el principal si no mi personaje Bruno Ryusake


**Solo Bruno Ryusake me pertenece, los demás personajes son de propiedad de Reki Kawahara **

**Nota: Esta Historia es parecida a la del Anime aunque igual tiene algo de mi imaginación y no, kirito no es el principal de aquí _ **

**Prologo **

Ya la noticia del juego de la muerte Sword Art Online se había expandido y ya muchos habían decidido suicidarse pero hubieron otros que aun siguieron jugando para vivir y terminar este maldito juego, yo Bruno Ryusake, en especial le temía a todo desde Dragones de nivel 60 a lobos nivel 7, claro yo era nivel 3 ¿Cómo no tenerles miedo? A pesar de que ya habían pasado unos días desde que empezó este juego y siento que por alguna razón a mí no se me da la batalla cuando en el mundo real siempre practicaba kendo y deportes de todo tipo, desde que había llegado a Japón, por razones familiares hace 5 años que vivimos en Tokio pero yo siempre seguiría con el deporte no importa donde este pero...-"Todo se fue a la mierda"- rayos como es que yo estoy tan aterrado con esto? Apenas y salgo de la ciudad principal por razones de escaseo de dinero ¿Cuántas veces he tratado de tener valentía? Pero por alguna razón no podía.

Siempre iba con los jabalíes que tiraban dinero para comer y me daban algo de EXP aunque no era lo suficiente como para subir de nivel. Un día me llego al noticia de que encontraron la sala del jefe del piso número 2 y ahí fue cuando ya quise dejar de ser un inútil que, solo escapaba…

Capítulo 1: Bruno llega a la escena

-¡Bien ahora habrá que ir al piso 2!- Dije con la esperanza reflejada en los ojos- Sera un duro camino pero ya no quiero ser un gallina.

-¿Dijiste piso 2? Donde encontraron la sala del jefe recientemente?- Dijo un hombre calvo y de piel café, que no parecía de mi edad si no de unos 22 años o más- ¿Quieres ayuda con eso niño? Porque tu nivel no demuestra que puedas llegar hasta ahí- Lo que dijo era cierto, yo escaseaba del nivel necesario para llegar, mi set constaba del chaleco de aprendiz y una espada larga y flaca pero dura

-Usted quisiera ayudarme señor?- Dije yo algo molesto por su comentario

-Llámame Agil y yo te puedo ayudar con un entrenamiento especial para que puedas ayudarnos contra el jefe, solo que deberás conseguir más nivel antes de la reunión de hoy a la cual, se dice que se encontraran unos cuantos beaters, así que tendremos mayor oportunidad de derrotarlo.

-¡Entendido Sensei Agil! Mi nombre es Bruno Ryusake!- eso fue el último grito de guerra que di antes de que empezara mi entrenamiento

-…

-¡Bien ahora que todos estamos aquí vamos a hablar sobre el jefe!- Grito un chico que parecía de un nivel superior- Antes que nada abran el libro que nos han dado los beaters!- volvió a gritar

-¡ESPERA!- Dijo un chico mientras corría para poder llegar a la reunión que era de nivel 10, con un set de una camisa negra no tan blindada, unos pantalones de hierro y tela para más agilidad y una espada en la espalda, color negra opaca, flaca y fuerte, el cabello despeinado y un poco puntiagudo (como el de goku _) y con las puntas de color naranja y con rostro parecido al de un animal –¡Ya termine el entrenamiento por favor espere ya estoy llegando!- dijo antes de tropezarse y caer en medio de una chica con una capucha y un chico de cabello negro con una vestimenta parecida a la de el

Y tú eres?- pregunto un hombre que tenía apariencia de nomo- y de que entrenamiento hablas?

-Eh? Yo? Yo soy Br…Ryusake soy Ryusake y el entrenamiento del que hablo es para poder ayudarlos con el jefe- Dije con esperanza en mis ojos

-Tu? Con ese nivel piensas ayudarnos?- Dijo el chico de cabello negro

-Y tú quién eres?-Dije molesto

-Yo soy Kirito y soy un jugador solitario- Dijo de un modo presumido

-Y qué? Porque seas solitario eres mejor que yo? O es porque eres nivel 14 pues sabes? No hay mucha diferencia – Dije tratado de verlo fijamnete

-Bueno ya cálmense ustedes 2!- dijo el que conducía la reunión- Seguiremos con este plan….

Ya después de que todos entendieron el plan era hora de elegir los equipos

-Bruno porque no vas y pides equipo con alguien tal vez puedas ayudarle

-Entendido Agil-Sensei- Dije con entusiasmo, aunque al final no había encontrado a nadie ya que, Kiriro y la chica de la capucha se hicieron equipo y todos los demás igual- uhhh al final quede solo, bueno aun así quiero apoyar así que daré lo mejor de mí!

**Continuara…..**


End file.
